


They have arrived

by ThaiKhue



Series: Ella [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Severitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaiKhue/pseuds/ThaiKhue
Summary: Just another case of adoption at the wizarding orphanage, except that it involves a former Death Eater and, of all children, The Boy Who Lived.(AU: The Dark Lord is not returning so the world moves on without him.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> Thank you for dropping by. I hope you enjoy. Your comments are welcome and cherished, always ;)

Melanie pretends to be focusing on her paperwork, but in fact she has been secretly observing the young man on the other side of the desk.

He hasn't changed much. If anything, he has somehow grown to be perfectly still and composed to an extent that makes her wonder if he is actually breathing.

She remembers him well despite the fact that they hardly know each other. When she was in her seventh year at Hogwarts, he arrived as a first year Slytherin. He made it into her memory because he got into fights all the time with a bunch of Gryffindor boys, which too often as the Head Girl she had to sort out. She was concerned about the enduring constraint between them, and she did leave words to the next Head Girl and Head Boy that they should keep an eye on them and try to prevent it from escalating into bullying.

Apart from that though, he sank into the back of her mind for several years until one day freshly after the war, she found him on the front page of the Daily Prophet, among a group of Death Eaters who had just been arrested. She didn't understand why she was surprised at that - there was nothing surprising. He was a Slytherin. The vast majority of Slytherins in their generation ended up as Death Eaters. The image drilled into her mind nonetheless as she looked at him, the youngest among them with a stone cold expression, almost no motion whatsoever and the pair of black, bright eyes full of energy, ambition and sorrow at the same time. It made her sigh.

A few days later, she sighed again - this time with relief - when the news came out that he had been cleared of all charges, vouched for by Professor Dumbledore himself, and that at some point during the war he had switched side and turned into an excellent double agency for Professor Dumbledore. Again she had no idea why she even cared - but anyway she did.

Another decade has passed before today, he surprised her once more by showing up early in the morning at her orphanage.

When he expressed his intention, her first reaction was inevitably hesitation. She wouldn't blame herself though; she believes any orphanage manager who does care about the kids would hesitate when a former Death Eater - double agency or otherwise - suddenly shows up and offers to adopt The Boy Who Lived.

"Please enter," Melanie answers to the knocks on the office door.

Leila, the child helper, steps in, alone.

"I am very sorry, Mr Snape," Leila says, "but Harry is not willing to meet you today. I couldn't convince him."

A tiny flick of disappointment crosses his face, but no signs of surprise. He seems to have expected that.

"For some reason he believes that... I mean no offense, Mr Snape, but he told me he believes that you are coming to insult him about his current situation," Leila adds.

Now he is slightly taken aback, but very quickly it turns into an accepting sigh.

"I see. Thank you, Miss Blackburn."

Melanie eyes Leila, full of concern and worries. This doesn't sound good at all, and the fact that it doesn't surprise him much only makes it worse.

Snape lets out another sigh, his eyes dropped to the floor and his fingers locked together. After thinking for a moment, he turns to Melanie:

"Would you mind, Madam, if I come again tomorrow or the day after tomorrow?"

"Of course not, Mr Snape. But as I said, we can't force him to meet you if he doesn't want to. If you think coming for a few more times might change his mind though, we are happy to assist."

She eyes Leila again before continuing:

"Officially we are not supposed to ask, but if you can possibly tell us a little more about your current relationship with Harry, we might be able to help."

All of her caution and prejudice melt down at once when he looks her in the eyes, and she registers sadness. Sincere sadness. An amount of sadness that far exceeds his young age.

Melanie truly wonders if the man is fully aware of what he is getting himself into. He is the first single man ever in her entire career at this orphanage who comes and asks to adopt a child. Parenting is hard enough for families with two parents, and parenting is hard enough for single parents with their biological children. A single parent caring for an adopted child - it is an totally different level of challenge. It makes much less sense when the reason for it is one that sounds as insignificant as his - that Harry's late mother was an old close friend whose memory he would forever honour and as such, he can't let her child grow up in institutional care if he can help it. Speaking in common sense, that is hardly an adequate reason for a thirty-two year old man to take on the responsibility of a single father - a single foster father who wakes up one day to find himself having an eleven year old child to care for and all the conceivable and inconceivable problems attached to any given child to cope with.

He freezes for a long while before quietly replying:

"I very much appreciate your offer, Madam, but perhaps later. I would like to try again with him by myself first."

"Might I suggest then," Leila puts in, "that you for instance write him a letter. We still can't force him to read it if he doesn't want to, but when he is in the right mood he might be willing - or curious - to take a look. It can very well make a good start for you two."

In a short moment a flick of hope lights up in his eyes. He nods:

"Thank you, Miss Blackburn. I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> Thank you for dropping by. I hope you enjoy. Your comments are welcome and cherished, always ;)

 

On her daily walk around the playground after lunch, Melanie notices her new boy not flying in the mini Quidditch pitch as usual but instead sitting alone under a tree and staring at a piece of parchment.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out it is the letter that arrived earlier this morning. Melanie slows down and takes a few more rounds, patiently waiting for the boy to finish reading before approaching him.

"How are you today, Harry?," she asks gently.

Harry looks up and softly smiles:

"I'm fine, thank you, ma'am."

She sits down besides him:

"May I ask what you are reading?"

The smile immediately disappears from his face.

"You don't have to answer me if you don't want to."

The boys' eyes move to the top of his shoes. A long silence later, he says quietly:

"It's from Professor Snape."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He looks up at her again and contemplates hard on it. Finally, he starts to swing his legs back and forth:

"I don't understand, ma'am. Why is he so keen on this? It doesn't make any sense."

"Did he explain to you why he is doing this?"

Harry nods.

"It's just... I don't know, ma'am. If he honours my mum's memory so much, where has he been all these years while I had to live with the Dursleys? Where was my mum's memory when he tortured me at school? Why is this suddenly coming up out of nowhere..."

"I see. You are quite confused, I assume."

Harry nods again and ceases to swing his legs.

"Didn't he explain those things to you in the letter?"

"He did, ma'am," he replies quietly.

"But...?"

"I don't know...," the boy trails off and slightly shakes his head.

"Take it easy, dear," Melanie comforts. "You don't have to meet him if you don't feel like."

Suddenly, a realization crosses her mind.

"Are you in any way concerned about the near future when you will see him at school?"

To Melanie's surprise, Harry doesn't seem to care.

"It doesn't matter, ma'am. I don't think it can get any worse."

That almost causes her a headache on the spot. She asks softly:

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The boy doesn't look up. He remains still and quiet until Melanie decides to just be honest.

"Given what you have told me and Leila about what happened at school between you two, I understand why you don't want to see him. I am surprised too why he would go to this length to offer you a family. He seems quite sincere however, in my opinion. Any chance there might have been some misunderstanding?"

"That's what he said too. Misunderstanding," Harry murmurs.

"You find it not convincing?"

"I don't know, ma'am."

The boy suddenly looks her in the eyes:

"You think he is sincere?"

"I feel that. But I'm not any more certain than you are."

"He said he will come back."

"He told us the same."

Melanie absentmindedly picks up a piece of fallen hair from the boy's forehead:

"Don't worry too much about it, Harry. No matter how many times he might come back, while you are here you don't have to meet him if you don't want to and you can agree to meet him any time you see fit. It's totally your choice."

That doesn't seem to remove any amount of concern from his face.

"You already know how we handle adoptions here, so please peace your mind. Not everyone who offers to adopt is approved to adopt. We try to make sure the new family is a good enough one for the child. You won't find yourself anywhere near the adoption until Mr Snape has proved to you and to us that he truly can and will give you the loving home you deserve."

Harry makes a face at the word "loving".

"Snape doesn't love," he chuckles with irony.

"Professor Snape to you," Melanie corrects him. "Or at least Mr Snape. And may I ask why he comes across to you as incapable of love?"

"He's mean."

The boy swings his legs again and starts to roll down the memory path.

An hour later, in her office, Melanie sighs to Leila:

"Do you know what I am thinking?"

"You are thinking that if you could have it your way, this case would be shut down right here and right now."

"Exactly."

Melanie drums her fingers on the desk:

"Harry has gone through far more than enough for his entire childhood. He deserves a family with whom he feels safe and loved, not being put at the risk of abuse once more. Once more."

"I take it you don't see any hope."

"Do you?"

"Unfortunately, me neither," Leila shakes her head.

But of course they can't have it their way. They can't deny a child the slightest chance of finding a new family only because the case is too complicated to handle. There is due process and they will go through it thoroughly.

That is if Snape does ever come back. He likely will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> Thank you for dropping by. I hope you enjoy. Your comments are welcome and cherished, always ;)

“Please enter.”  
The door is pushed open. Snape, who has been studying the floor, looks up. Everyone freezes for a full three seconds.  
“Morning, Severus,” Hagrid breaks the silence and produces an awkward smile before eyeing Harry, who is standing next to him, expectantly. Harry swallows.  
“Morning, Hagrid,” Snape replies quietly. “And good morning, Mr Potter.”  
Staring at his teacher without a single blink, Harry hesitantly answers:  
“Good morning, Professor.”  
“You two have had a nice time, I trust?” Melanie cuts in. “Are you leaving now, Mr Hagrid?”  
“Yes, Madam,” Hagrid nods, his hand ruffling Harry’s hair, which makes the boy smile. “I will be back to visit him again in a couple of days.”  
“That’s great.”  
Melanie feels warmth spreading in her being. That happens every time she sees Harry smile. He definitely ought to smile a lot more.  
The awkwardness, nonetheless, still hangs in the air. Melanie melts down again when she registers a tiny drop of expression on Snape’s face. A drop of hope mixed with nervousness.  
“I’ve got to go,” Hagrid speaks up again, eyeing everyone as if hoping that the awkwardness would sort itself out. “See you later, Harry. And goodbye, Madam Tirrel. Goodbye, Severus.”  
“Goodbye, Hagrid. See you soon,” Melanie replies.  
“Goodbye, Hagrid,” Snape says; nervousness comes more apparent in his voice and a frown starts to form on his forehead.  
As Hagrid disappears through the front door, Melanie’s mind works busily and makes a quick decision. However, Snape is quicker.  
“I wish to have a word with you, if you will, Mr Potter,” he addresses Harry.  
Even though Melanie believes Harry completely, it is pretty difficult to imagine this man bullying eleven year old kids brutally and pettily in class. Harry is still staring at him without hardly any blink. Melanie decides to keep quiet and let them proceed by themselves.  
After an extraordinary long silence, the boy hesitantly nods.  
“Yes, sir.”  
Snape immediately unlocks his fingers.  
“Great,” Melanie says. “Please follow us then, Mr Snape.”  
Placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder, she guides them both to the guest room next door to the office. Harry is totally capable of taking Snape there by himself, but she just wants to make sure he remembers the support and intervention always available for him should he be in need.  
Returning to her office, Melanie taps her wand at a photo frame on her desk, turning it into the supervision screen that it is. She makes some movements with the wand to adjust the observing angle.  
The man and the boy have settled down on the two farthest sides of a table in an unoccupied corner of the guest room – Harry’s favourite corner every time Hagrid comes to visit him. They simply sit and stare at each other and not until Melanie’s patience starts to wear thin does Snape finally initiate the conversation.  
Harry continues to stare at his teacher with caution written all over his face, and although Snape is still in his almost perfect composure, nervousness grows more and more visible in his eyes. Melanie is also holding her breath – there has never been such a stressful conversation in the bloody beginning of a case of adoption. _Adoption_ , for Merlin’s sake.  
Snape pulls out from his pocket a small piece of paper – a photo, it seems – and hands it to Harry. Still with great caution, Harry slowly reaches for it.  
He holds it with both hands and gets immersed into it while Snape continues to speak. Melanie nods to herself. She is positive that photo involves the most important thing they have in common – the memory of Harry’s mother. The memory of Lily Potter, the mother who died for The Boy Who Lived.  
Harry looks a little more relaxed when his eyes shuttle between the photo and the man across the table. Not until the bell calls for lunchtime do they end the conversation.  
Snape returns to the office, alone, looking a hundred times lighter than he was just an hour ago.  
“Thank you for your support, Madam Tirrel,” he says. “I will be back again tomorrow.”  
Melanie adjusts her glasses and gives him a soft smile.  
“I take it you two have managed to get started?”  
Snape doesn’t smile, but his eyes do. They are now full of spirit, full of hope.  
“Yes, Madam. At least I hope so.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> Thank you for dropping by. I hope you enjoy. Your comments are welcome and cherished. Always;)

Snape keeps his promise. He comes back every day, and that results in Harry spending his mornings sitting alone in the playground, on a bench near the office window where he can see people arriving and leaving. Most of the time he has one or a few photos in his hands. Every once in a while, he looks at them and quietly smiles.  
Melanie isn’t sure if she should smile at that or let that drop of tear escape the corner of her eye.  
“If you have some time, may I have a word with you before you leave, Mr Snape?”  
“Yes, Madam.”  
The man sits down and displays slight nervousness again. It has been nearly a week since he first came, and he has met with Harry five times. Melanie has contemplated carefully before deciding to bend the rules and do it now.  
“By the rules, it is still too soon at this point for me to bring this up, but I hope you will understand. The case of Harry is special in certain ways and with his best interest in mind, I believe it is better if we address the issue now.”  
Snape listens attentively.  
“If you don’t mind, I suggest we do the eligibility check on your part now. The reason is, as you already know, Harry has been through quite too much this summer. Even though he doesn’t appreciate the life he had with his relatives and even though we all find it fortunate that they have voluntarily freed him from their abuse and neglect, being disowned by the only family he had ever known after an incident of accidental magic out of his control is traumatic. And then on top of that the Ministry turned down Hagrid’s application for custody, which I would imagine just as traumatic, if not more. We can’t – at least I think – we can’t afford to let him go through yet another course of hope and disappointment. It hasn’t been even a month into the summer yet. I trust you would agree with me the current situation is already too much for his young shoulders to carry.”  
“I certainly don’t mind, Madam. Please instruct me on the procedure.”  
Melanie pauses at the quick and to-the-business response of the young man. She reaches the papers she has prepared and pushes it towards him.  
“You can find detailed instructions in this file. You don’t have to fill or submit the forms and the required documents now; just please check very carefully if you meet all of the criteria. If you are unsure about something, even if it is only one percent of uncertainty, please let us know in your next visit and we are happy to assist you in figuring out if we can do anything about it. The point is we have to make sure the possibility of your application being turned down by the Ministry is minimal, or ideally nonexistent.”  
“I see. Yes, I will. Perhaps tomorrow? I believe I can complete the task already today.”  
“The sooner the better,” Melanie nods. “That said, please take as much time as you need. It’s important we are as certain as possible before going further into the process. You know, not to give Harry too much hope without knowing how it might end.”  
“I understand, Madam. I will do my best.”  
Melanie adjusts her glasses:  
“May I ask how it has been between you two so far?”  
Snape pauses for a moment.  
“I would judge it as we are making progress.”  
Melanie smiles.  
“I don’t know if you have noticed but he has been waiting for you. All morning. Every single day.”  
“I have.”  
He turns to look at the window where they both found the boy around the past mornings. And he sighs.  
“You have got to know him better than before, I assume?”  
Snape quietly nods.  
“Yes. I have.”  
His voice is loaded with sadness.  
“Harry did share with us some of the things you two have discussed. I understand from them that you are quite successfully breaking down prejudices and correcting the past misunderstandings.”  
“We are.”  
“I sincerely hope this will work out,” Melanie says gently. “In the mean time, if you have concerns about how you two will build up your new family, please don’t hesitate to bring them up and let us support you in any way we can.”  
“Thank you, Madam.”  
Melanie studies the man for a few more moments before her greatest concern slips out:  
“Do you feel love towards Harry, Mr Snape?”  
In a split second, he is caught off guard. As he regains composure, he answers, looking her straight in the eyes:  
“I will do all I can to see him into adulthood, healthy and thriving.”  
Well, if Melanie is honest with herself, that is hardly enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> Thank you for dropping by. I hope you enjoy. Your comments are welcome and cherished, always ;)

“Did you have a good time with Mrs Weasley and the kids?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“I hope you are not too disappointed that we can’t let you visit them as they invited.”  
“It’s okay, ma’am,” Harry softly smiles. “I will see them again at school anyway.”  
Melanie nods.  
“I trust you understand the rules are there to ensure the safety of you all… Sometimes it’s inconvenient, but until we can come up with better rules, we just have to accept it.”  
“Yes, ma’am. I understand. I love living here. I have never been so comfortable and happy before.”  
Melanie raises and eyebrow as the boy’s smile turns awkward and his fingers start to play with the bed sheet he is sitting on.  
“I heard from Leila that you are being a bit concerned about going back to school where the other kids might learn about your current situation?”  
Silence endures and Harry’s smile disappears completely. Melanie fights back a sigh. Life is twice as difficult when one happens to be The Boy Who Lived on top of everything else. They have been doing all they can to keep the story from spreading to random people and, above all, the press. But it can’t be covered forever. It’s about Harry Potter after all.  
Melanie rises from her chair and crouches down to meet Harry’s eyes.  
“I want you to remember this, Harry. There is nothing embarrassing about you being here with us. The ones at fault in the whole story are definitely not you but your aunt and uncle, who had neglected their responsibilities and wrongfully mistreated you. You didn’t do anything wrong. And you are here with us because every child needs adults to care for them, be it their parents, families, personal guardians, or an institution.”  
Melanie pauses and waits for Harry’s reaction, but he makes no move.  
“We can’t stop other people from being unthoughtful and saying hurtful things, most of the time untrue, about kids in institutional care. But we can choose how we respond to it. You know what’s important, Harry? It’s important that you know you are worthy and keep your head up. That’s the best way to show them they are wrong, and whatever they say doesn’t deserve your attention.”  
The boy’s eyes now leave the top of his shoes to meet Melanie’s.  
“I want you to know that we love you. We are happy to have you here and care for you. That said, we will do all we can to support you in finding a new family, where you will have more attention and love and better resources to help you thrive.”  
The smile comes back to his face. Melanie nods in approval and gets back to the chair facing his bed.  
“How has it been with Professor Snape?”  
“I don’t know, ma’am.”  
He starts to play with the seam of his shirt.  
“I can see that you have grown to be more comfortable with him.”  
Harry doesn’t reply. Instead he once more studies the top of his shoes.  
“You like it when he comes so often, don’t you?”  
“He told me stories about my mum.”  
“Which is…?”  
“I don’t know, ma’am.”  
“Do you like it, meeting and talking to an old friend of your mum?”  
Another smile spreads on his face, and he nods.  
“So how do you feel about him?”  
“I don’t know, ma’am. Maybe… he’s not that bad.”  
“We still have a long way to go before the adoption can even be considered… but how does it sound to you now? Do you have any thoughts about it?”  
“I don’t know, ma’am.”  
“Then, let us know about your concerns should you have any, will you?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Will he come again tomorrow?”  
“He said he will.”  
“Do you two have a specific plan for tomorrow?”  
“He promised to help me a bit with my summer homework. Not the one on his subject ‘cause I don’t want to be treated differently, but he said he can give some ideas for my other homework assignments.”  
“Sounds like a great plan. Do you like it?”  
“I don’t know, ma’am… It’s weird a professor is helping me with homework… but somehow it just feels right. You know, it feels like that’s exactly the thing that we should be doing… apart from talking about my mum.”  
Melanie chuckles. However it might end, this scenario is absolutely adorable to imagine.  
“I suggest you ask Leila if you can use the private guest room tomorrow. It’s better fit for a homework session than the common room.”  
“Yes, ma’am. Thank you.”  
“Your bedtime is approaching,” Melanie stands up and gently ruffles the boy’s hair. “Good night, Harry, and have a good time tomorrow too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> Thank you for dropping by. I hope yiu enjoy. Your comments are welcome and cherished, always;)

Snape easily passed the self assessment of eligibility. He has also eventually gained Melanie’s trust, as despite whatever he had done to mess up his relationship with Harry in the past and his minimal display of affection towards the boy at present, he always keeps his promises. He is determined and dedicated too. It has been two weeks since his first visit; two weeks without a single day on which he failed to come.  
The only thing left in the process before papers can be signed and sent to the Ministry is a nod from Harry.  
And that happened once day, when he came back to the office after his visit, this time not alone.  
“I believe we have established today that Mr Potter is now willing to go home with me,” he informs, almost smiling.  
Besides him, said Mr Potter is standing covered in shyness.  
“Very well,” Melanie replies, still struggling to digest the situation. It’s so fast, so unexpected.  
“May I…,” Harry mutters, “ma’am, may I stay here while you do the… y’know, the papers?”  
Melanie watches the little boy fidgeting. Sadness eats into her when she registers the possible reason for this – he wants to witness it. To make sure it is not a dream. Or a lie.  
“You may, of course, if Mr Snape decides to do it today.”  
“I wish to proceed immediately, Madam,” Snape says, slightly inclining his head.  
And there they go. Snape has all the required documents ready with him, which once more impresses Melanie. While he is filling out the forms, as carefully and concentrated as a child practicing writing for the first time, Harry stands besides him, waiting to dive into each piece of parchment passed to him after Snape finishes with it. He visibly holds his breath as Snape’s signature is scratched onto the last page.  
Turning on his chair to face Harry, Snape says with unusual gentleness:  
“Your room is ready. We will go home together soon.”  
Timidly, Harry beams.  
In no time the application is positively decided upon, and almost immediately Harry is already packing to leave.  
Just like a hundred times before, Melanie is filled with both joy and worries.  
“Do you remember all about how to use this emergency contact portal?”  
Harry glances once more at the charmed object around his neck:  
“Yes, ma’am. But why would I need this, ma’am?,” he asks worriedly.  
“Nothing to worry about, dear,” Melanie reassures. “We trust him. If we didn’t, he wouldn’t be seen anywhere near you, leave alone adopting you. It is just something we find necessary and beneficial for our kids in the adaptive period. It’s not always easy for kids to entrust everything to the new parents when the new life is still settling down. This is to make sure you have someone to turn to should such situations arise. And please don’t hesitate whenever you feel like you need our help, any time, for anything. We promise we will listen and take actions. We won’t fail to answer your call under any circumstances.”  
“Thank you, ma’am.”  
“You are very welcome, dear,” Melanie smiles. “How do you feel right now?”  
“I don’t know, ma’am.”  
“Nervous?”  
“A little.”  
“Happy?”  
“I guess yes…”  
“I suggest an early bedtime today then. Tomorrow will be a big day, won’t it?”


	7. Chapter 7

Snape has completely lost his composure.  
Resting one elbow on the desk, he buries his face in his palm and constantly shifts between rubbing his eyes and massaging his temples, letting out several heavy sighs in the process.  
Melanie is staring at the door, a deep frown occupying her forehead. This is definitely the worst way possible to start a day.  
Leila gasps when the office door is pushed open. Sam, the child seeker, steps in, followed by the very boy they saw off just a week ago.  
Before anyone can even open their mouth, the room explodes in the the force of a yell.  
“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!”  
Snape has sprung up to his feet, his form towering over the little boy, his eyes flaming with fury. Just as sudden as his yell, another yell stroke back:  
“WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LEAVE ME BLOODY ALONE?!”  
“Mr Snape,” Melanie sternly raises her voice, “if you don’t mind please do refrain from speaking so loudly in my office.”  
Stricken, Snape shoots her a quick glance before murmuring:  
“I apologise, Madam Tirrel.”  
Without another word to him, Melanie turns to Harry, whose face is now burning in red:  
“Are you alright, Harry?”  
“I’m okay, ma’am,” he replies, dropping his head between his shoulders. “I’m sorry.”  
“Sam?,” Melanie raises an eyebrow.  
“He is fine, in my opinion,” Sam answers. “He told me he had taken the Knight Bus a short way from home before I found him.”  
“Very well,” Melanie lets out a sigh of relief, yet there is no room for the usual gentleness in her voice. “Leila, could you please take Harry to breakfast, perhaps in the staffroom? And then please stay with him somewhere. I will find you two later.”  
“Yes, Melanie. Come along, Harry. Sam, could you please bring his owl to the owlery?”  
“Sure,” Sam replies and reaches for the owl’s cage, in which Harry’s owl is being visibly terrified by the yelling feat.  
“Sam,” Melanie adjusts her glasses, “could you also please supervise the playground today while Leila is with Harry?”  
“Yes, Melanie.”  
As everyone has left and closed the door behind them, Snape says quietly:  
“I apologise, Madam Tirrel. I lost my temper. I was too worried.”  
“It’s fine, Mr Snape,” Melanie lowers her voice. “I understand. I hope though that you do realise yelling at him is just the exact opposite to what we ought to do to solve this problem.”  
Another heavy sigh.  
“I do.”  
“Now that we know he is safe, I believe we should proceed further with our discussion on the letter he left you – and the whole story of what has led to today’s events.”  
Snape’s face falls back to his palm, his other palm squeezing the piece of parchment it has been holding. Melanie slowly stands up to prepare two cups of tea.  
“Please have some tea, Mr Snape.”  
“Thank you, Madam.”  
Melanie sits down and tries to breathe evenly as she sips the tea.  
“Relax, Mr Snape,” she says while Snape is still leaving his tea untouched and sinking deeper and deeper into distress. “Parenting is never easy. And adopted children are twice as hard. That I know well. I have three of them myself.”  
That earns Melanie one second of attention before he comes back to his palm.  
“That said, I must admit having the child running back here after one week is quite an unprecedentedly extreme case.”  
Snape lets out yet another sighs. He fails – or doesn’t bother – to hide the anxiety crawling onto his fingers. They start rubbing and squeezing each other.  
“You mentioned an argument that happened yesterday. May I ask what it was about?”  
Melanie’s question meets with a long silence.  
“We can’t help you if you don’t share, Mr Snape.”  
Snape swallows.  
“Am I deemed unfit to keep him?”  
“We are not there yet,” Melanie answers with caution. This doesn’t sound good. “Am I to understand you have a mind to…”  
“Absolutely not, Madam Tirrel. Never.”  
Melanie feels a twist in her stomach. Much as she was terribly shocked when he rushed into her office literally at dawn this morning and informed that Harry had disappeared, leaving behind a letter saying that he decided to quit burdening Snape’s life and return to the orphanage, this moment she cannot bring herself to deliver to him the harsh words that a minute ago still filled her mind.  
“Please start somewhere then,” Melanie regains the gentleness in her voice. “Please tell me as much as you are comfortable to. Then we can figure out what to do about it.”  
She waits patiently. She waits for several minutes of deafening silence, only to be shocked again by the man’s first words.  
“I slapped his face.”  
“You… what?!,” she exclaims in disbelief.  
“Regretfully. I didn’t mean to. I lost control,” he wildly rubs his eyes.  
“You lost control.”  
“Yes, Madam. I never intended to do that. I hope you believe me.”  
“Whether I believe you or not is not the upmost important point, Mr Snape. I trust you do agree with us that slapping the face of a child is under no circumstances acceptable,” Melanie says with a choke in her voice. How is she even supposed to deal with this?  
“I know.”  
The man shifts in his seat, almost completely lost in his growing anxiety.  
“And what had caused you to lose control?”  
The question yet again meets with silence.  
“We can’t help if you don’t share, Mr Snape.”  
“He displayed defiance. It is my weakness. I always have little patience towards children’s defiance."  
“May I ask what exactly happened?”  
“He threw his money at me.”  
“He… what? Why would he throw _his_ money at you? And what do you mean by ‘his’ money?”  
“He was keeping with him some pocket money from his inheritance.”  
“I see. And then?”  
“For some reason he believed I was reprimanding him because of how much it cost to raise him. Where that thought came from is beyond me.”  
“So what were you reprimanding him for?”  
“Well, also his defiance.”  
“Am I to understand that he had often displayed such defiance? Which would be interesting since during his stay with us here, he was anything but that.”  
“He had not. He had been obedient and well-behaved. Only the past two days he suddenly reacted strongly and talked back to me.”  
“I see. And it escalated, I assume?”  
“I guess so.”  
“Is there any chance there was some discipline you implemented that he might have found undeserving?”  
“I didn’t even discipline him a single time.”  
“Except for reprimanding and that slap on his face?”  
Snape sighs loudly and looks clearly upset.  
“As I said, Madam, I didn’t intentionally slapped him. I lost control. I wouldn’t call my scolding discipline either. It was just one or two sentences over unimportant little things.”  
“Such as?”  
“I believe those are common things for any child, Madam. Like how he laid the table for dinner. Or how he should be asleep at his bedtime. Or his choice of clothing. Nothing that can be seen as a big deal.”  
“And you scolded him for those?”  
Snape pauses for a moment before quietly answering:  
“Yes.”  
“Have you at any point accidentally mention the monetary cost for his upbringing which might have led him to believe it has to do with your scolding?”  
“For sure I didn’t. It has never crossed my mind to begin with. It’s not like someone has left him at my door, Madam. I went through great effort to bring him home with me.”  
“You did. It’s beyond me too how it has ended up like this if the story is only what you have just reflected upon. I can guess, however, that something might have triggered some of the traumas he developed while in the care of his relatives. That’s the best explanation I can come up with at the time being.”  
Snape sighs again.  
“May I have a word with him, Madam?”  
“Not now, I’m afraid. I will have to talk with him first. In the meantime, I believe you too need to calm down and eliminate the risk of losing your temper again.”  
Snape swallows.  
“You can choose to come back in the afternoon or evening or stay and wait here, in which case I would like to invite your for lunch with us.”  
“Thank you, Madam. I think I will leave… and I will come back after lunch.”  
“Very well.”  
Melanie watches the young man walk away, once more alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> Thank you for dropping by. I hope you enjoy. Your comments are welcome and cherished, always ;)

“How is he?”  
“I put him to a nap in his former room. He’s exhausted.”  
Melanie nods expectantly as Leila takes her seat.  
“No signs of abuse or neglect whatsoever. He seems to have been well cared for. Physically, at least.”  
“Have you arranged a medical checkup though?”   
“Not yet. I’m afraid he would be stressed out further. Perhaps some more observation will do for now.”  
“Good. You have got the story out, I trust?”  
Leila sighs:  
“I won’t be able to quote his words – they were extremely messy. But the version I’ve managed to put together is this. He has been led to believe he is just unfit to be raised in a normal family.”  
“The cause being?”  
“He said he could never please Mr Snape, however hard he tried.”  
Melanie raises an eyebrow.  
“Did he give examples?”  
“Yes. In tears.”  
Melanie removes her glasses and rubs her eyes.  
“This case is giving me a headache, Melanie.”  
“I have been having a headache since the beginning. But please go ahead.”  
“So, it is like a mix of several different things. First, as we know there was the trauma of being disowned, prior to which was the trauma of being constantly regarded as a burden and explicitly told how costly and wasteful it was to raise him. Second, there was another slight yet existent trauma with Mr Snape himself. The very first interaction they had at school was one in which Mr Snape as the teacher demonstrated to Harry that he was not good enough. That even though most other people regarded him highly, for Mr Snape he was simply an inadequate balloon of empty fame. I don’t know if Mr Snape has learnt of this yet but Harry had been reading all of his textbooks before school started. He had been hoping to do well, to be recognised. Mr Snape’s behaviour might not have been so significant for other kids but for a child like Harry it was – I can’t come up with a better word – brutal.”  
“That we have known. But they turn out to be much deeper cuts than we have been believing, I assume? I mean the ones involving Mr Snape.”  
“That’s true. It seems to me Harry experienced abruptness when he realised that he was once again alone under Mr Snape’s supervision. That brought back the stressful atmosphere of his detentions – Merlin knows if they were deserved or not. And then as far as I understand it Mr Snape had been correcting him in everything he did. Everything. To the extent that he felt like the best way he could please Mr Snape was to remove himself from Mr Snape’s life.”  
“We still haven’t mentioned the examples. What were those ‘everything’?”  
“Pretty irritating examples in my opinion. He missed a knife while laying the table for dinner and was told how shameful it would be if that had happened when they had guests. He always got it wrong which items of clothing to wear during the day indoors or outdoors or at night in bed. And the most nonsensical one is about the bedtime. Mr Snape tended to come and check on him late at night when he was already asleep, but he had never had anyone check on him while he was asleep before in his entire life, so he was usually woken up when Mr Snape entered the room. Mr Snape took it as he was deliberately staying up over his bedtime and of course he was scolded for that.”  
“My headache is getting worse, Leila.”  
“Mine too.”  
“Was there anything remotely connected to money? Or costs or expenses or any of such words?”  
“What did the father tell you about that?”  
“You tell me what the child told you about that first.”  
“Harry was hurt. Not at once, but little by little, when Mr Snape repeatedly described his failure to comply by the standards as ‘as if no one were raising you’. The exploding point, which has led to today’s events, was at dinner yesterday when Harry felt uneasy with eating and as a result was lectured about not wasting food. I would imagine that uneasiness in his stomach had much to do with the stress he had endured up to that point. For Merlin’s sake Melanie, I don’t know how much Harry’s version of the story matches with Mr Snape’s version, but who the bloody hell can live with that much stress without getting insane? Not to mention the burden of traumas he was already carrying!”  
Melanie sighs.  
“Indeed. And did he mention what exactly happened at the ‘exploding point’?”  
“He threw the coins in his pocket at Mr Snape – as a way to express that he would pay for the food as long as Mr Snape quit lecturing. And then Mr Snape slapped him. On the face. Well, I should have brought this up first, before all of the other details.”  
“I know it. The two versions seem to be matching so far. Mr Snape said he regretted the slap. He lost control over the defiance.”  
“And he expressed his regret by throwing the boy onto his bed and warding his room? And threatening to stick him permanently there if he didn’t behave? How very regretful.”  
“This part I didn’t hear. Merlin help me. Merlin help us all.”  
“Indeed.”  
“Speaking about warding, then how did Harry manage to even leave the house?”  
“The wards wore out in the morning.”  
“It seems he was planning to talk to Harry in the morning, I would imagine.”  
“Whatever he planned, he failed at that.”  
“Apparently.”  
“How do you judge this case, Melanie?,” Leila’s voice falls quiet.  
“Well, for the time being,” Melanie sighs, “let me get back to the father with the child’s version of the story first. And we will see. Would you like to hear him out too?”  
“When will he be back?”  
“After lunch, he said.”


	9. They have arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> Thank you for dropping by. I hope you enjoy. Your comments are welcome and cherished, always ;)

“Do you think your expectations are somehow too high for his age? Or his background? We have to bear in mind he had never been properly taught manners and how to go about his life like normal children. He is bound to be confused and uninformed about many things in comparison to his peers.”  
“I set high expectations because of exactly that,” Snape answers impatiently. “He has a family now. He has an adult’s guidance now. It’s different. It should be different. Once our new status is made known to the public, which will happen very soon when school starts, I don’t want anyone to be able to look at him and say that he has not been taught good manners. I don’t want anyone to have the possibility to tell him I don’t care about him enough to teach him right from wrong. You know what is unusual about our backgrounds, Madam. They are even more unusual when put together. I don’t want to give anyone the chance to tell him I only adopted him because of that The Boy Who Lived rubbish and I’m not really raising him as my own child. I want his manners and behaviours to be better than how it used to be because that’s how it should be.”  
Melanie pauses to digest the words. Meanwhile, Leila speaks up:  
“I guess I understand your motive. But there is an implication in your reasoning, Mr Snape, one that I’m not sure whether you are aware of. It is implied that you think Harry as how he is at the moment is not good enough to be your child.”  
Snape glances at Leila with shock written all over his face. Melanie puts in quietly:  
“Do you really think so, Mr Snape? That unless Harry improves in certain aspects of himself, he is somehow inadequate to be your child? The child you expect to have?”  
Snape’s face falls to both of his palms. A full minute later, he looks up from them, but still at loss of words.  
“Well?,” Melanie raises an eyebrow.  
“No, Madam,” he quietly replies. “He is a good boy. But that doesn’t mean he can’t become even better.”  
Melanie studies the man on the other side of her desk. One single week of fatherhood has stripped away from him quite a lot. He is not longer perfectly composed; his form stiff, his hands wildly torturing each other, his breaths uneven and interrupted by several heavy sighs. No wonder they have both fallen into a state of unbearable stress – each of them is a bundle of stress themselves.  
“I believe what is missing here is Harry’s hearing from you that he is a good boy.”  
Melanie eyes Snape expectantly. He remains quiet except for another series of heavy sighs.  
“Now if we move on to the the next issue – what is your opinion on what we have heard from Harry about the bedtime and the stomach uneasiness incidents?”  
“I don’t know why he didn’t just tell me,” Snape replies, his voice again loaded with annoyance.  
“When it comes to children, there is a thing call ‘listening correctly so that they will speak’, Mr Snape,” Leila says. “If a child chooses not to communicate his problems to the caregiver, most of the time it is because they feel unsafe. Or because they don’t think the caregiver would care.”  
“I did establish with him the first day we were home that he is not to keep his problems from me, especially if they are about his health.”  
“Did you ask if he was having a problem when you found him awake at midnight or not eating well at a meal like he did before?”  
“No, I didn’t… I thought he would have said it if he had had problems.”  
“Harry is carrying with him a lot of traumas, Mr Snape,” Melanie speaks slowly and attentively. “His need for reassurance is at the top level at the moment. We can’t expect him to change overnight and place trust in and turn to adults in time of trouble without constantly and intensively showing him that we care and that he does deserve our care. For too long he had been conditioned to believe that keeping himself invisible is always a better choice than asking for help.”  
“What am I supposed to do then? I have tried to explain to him crystal clear.”  
Melanie fights back a sigh.  
“I believe what is missing in this is you asking Harry if he was having a problem when he seemed to be having a problem. It doesn’t take big effort, Mr Snape. A question before jumping to conclusions at a time when he was contemplating whether to ask you for help or to keep the problem for himself could have moved mountains. A question shows that you care. Jumping to conclusions shows that you don’t.”  
Snape opens his mouth but then shuts it before retorting.  
“And yes I am fully aware that you care about him more than anything else. But children tend to interpret things very different from adults, Mr Snape. Children with a difficult background is twice as much so.”  
Snape lets out another sigh, followed by an eternity of silence. Melanie quietly gestures to Leila that they should give him some time to digest.  
Without looking up at them, Snape asks quietly:  
“May I see him and have a word with him, Madam?”  
“It will again depend on his will. We will have to ask if he is willing to see you and talk to you now. May I ask what you intend to discuss with him if he agrees to see you?”  
“I will explain,” Snape answers tiredly.  
Melanie gives Leila a nod.  
“I will go and ask him. Meanwhile perhaps you and Leila can briefly talk about some strategies to communicate your explanation to him effectively.”  
“Thank you, Madam.”  
Leaving the office, Melanie walks along the corridor leading towards the children’s dorm, her mind loaded with the mess they are having. She is no longer taking a side. The only urge she is having is to patch up this family.  
Or, at least, to end this troublesome and potentially damaging case in whatever way necessary. Harry has had too much. He had already had way too much even before Snape showed up here. At least if he stays in their care, they can make sure his life will not be going downhill yet further.  
Melanie crouches down in front of the broken little boy and cups his face in her palms, forcing his red eyes to meet hers.  
“He is waiting for you out there. It seems you two have misunderstood each other. He wants to explain.”  
“He always talks about misunderstandings,” Harry sniffs angrily. “But he never tried to understand. Nothing has changed, ma’am. As soon as I arrived home with him, everything was the same again.”  
A choke rises in his voice and tears start to roll down his cheeks. Melanie sighs as her fingers absentmindedly wipe out the tears.  
“I will be there with you when you talk to him. I have always left it to your own decision but today I’m asking you to do it Harry. Let’s see him and listen to what he has to say. Then we can decide. I’m sure you won’t feel any better until everything between you two has been sorted out properly. Whether you will come back with him or not, it’s still totally your decision and we won’t let anyone force you into anything against your will. That includes the school year to come too; we won’t allow him to mistreat you for even another second, no matter he means it or not. We are on your side. But for now it’s important that you have a conversation with him and let both of you speak and be heard. Do you understand?”  
Harry sniffs for a few more times before nodding and wiping away the falling tears with the back of his hands.  
“Very well. You are a strong boy Harry. Things will be all right.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> Thank you for dropping by. I hope you enjoy. Your comments are welcome and cherished, always ;)

It is starting all over again.  
The man and the boy sit in absolute silence, wearing Melanie’s patience thin in the process. The difference is that Harry is now determined not to look at Snape. His eyes are firmly stuck to the floor.  
Another difference is that this time, it’s Harry who finally takes initiative.  
“Did I forget something, sir?”  
“What?,” Snape frowns.  
“Did I forget to return you something before I left? I have left everything that belongs to you in your house. I packed only my things. But did I forget something? Please just tell me. I will find it and return it to you and then you can leave and forget about me.”  
“What are you talking about?!,” Snape barks.  
Melanie gives him a look. They have previously agreed that Snape _will_ keep his temper in control.  
“Tell me Mr Potter, what in Merlin’s name has led you to believe I am dissatisfied about the monetary cost of keeping you? I have never mentioned anything of the sort!”  
Another long silence endures. Harry stares at the floor and Snape stares at him.  
“Whatever. You know what, I don’t care. If you can’t stand me, why keeping me in your house to begin with. I’m fine here. Leave me alone.”  
Snape is totally dumbstruck. Melanie gives him another look, and a nod of encouragement.  
He sighs.  
“And what has led you to believe I can’t stand you? That’s not true. There is no truth in that belief of yours whatsoever.”  
To Melanie’s shock, Harry chuckles. A chuckle filled with irony, far too much irony for an eleven year old boy.  
“If there is anything I have learnt from you the past year and also the past week, professor, it is exactly that. That you can’t stand me. At school and at home alike. Leave me alone, Snape. For goodness’ sake. Isn’t torturing me at school enough for you already? You just have to bring me home to do that as well?”  
“I can’t believe you can say that after all I have done for you Mr Potter.”  
Melanie is a split second from cursing the man. Harry springs to his feet and shoots Snape a furious look.  
“FINE! FOR YOUR INFORMATION I HAVE NEVER ASKED YOU TO DO ANYTHING FOR ME, OR ANYTHING ABOUT ME AT ALL! I WILL PAY YOU BACK FOR EACH AND EVERY PIECE OF BREAD SCUM I HAVE CONSUMED IN YOUR HOUSE, SIR. LEAVE ME BLOODY ALONE!”  
Just in time, Melanie catches the boy’s wrist to stop him from pulling out the thing in his pocket. Be it his wand or his coins again, they are the same bad.  
“Shh… calm down Harry. Calm down. Look, sit down,” she whispers. “ Mr Snape…,” she eyes the man, gesturing him to leave.  
But Snape ignores her. He goes immobile, completely at loss of words, or reactions for that matter.  
Besides Melanie, Harry starts shaking while tears once again roll down his cheeks.  
The frown on Snape’s forehead grows deeper and deeper, until one point when he wildly rubs his face with one palm and lets out a heavy sigh.  
Unexpectedly, he rises from his seat and walks around the table to approach Harry. Instinctively, Melanie pulls the boy into her arms.  
But Snape only crouches down and cups Harry’s face in his palms. To Melanie’s surprise, Harry doesn’t back away or protest.  
“I don’t know what I have done to give you that thought,” Snape says gently, a forced gentleness. “But it’s not true Harry. What have I done? Or what have I said? Is it all because I scolded you about wasting food at dinner yesterday?”  
Harry shakes more violently as chokes interrupt his breaths.  
“I didn’t know you were feeling uneasy. I thought you would have told me if you had. And it’s not about the food, whether you believe me or not. I was only trying to teach you good manners.”  
Harry sniffles.  
“I should have asked why you were not eating properly before scolding you. But I didn’t. For that I apologise.”  
Snape’s fingers start to gently wipe away the two streaks of tears on the boy’s cheeks. Harry makes no move.  
“I’m strict,” Snape continues. “That you must know well. I’m strict to all children. And I’m strict with you at home too, only because I want you to become even a better boy than you are now. You are a good boy. I have never managed to tell you that in words, but you are, Harry. I’m proud of you.”  
Harry’s cry grows louder, his hands wildly squeezing the seam of his shirt. Snape keeps on wiping away tears from his face.  
“We have gone a long way Harry. There is no reason we should give up only because of this. The past week I have not paid enough attention to your feelings, that’s why I didn’t know when you got hurt. But that can be changed. I will improve. Will you give me another chance?”  
That question meets with silence. The only sound that can be heard is Harry’s sobbing.  
“I know you have tried to love me.”  
Both Snape and Melanie frown at the boy’s sudden and tearful words.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I know you came to check on me every night,” Harry says in between the sniffles. “I didn’t dare to open my eyes but I was always woken up when you entered. I know you put on socks for me when I forgot. You tucked me in. You even kissed me good night.”  
Another choke interrupt his breaths. Snape’s eyes are opening wide and Melanie is taken aback by the new information.  
“I know you have tried to love me. But maybe it’s just too much to have me around all the time. It’s okay, sir. I…”  
“Silly boy!,” Snape exclaims. “Merlin help me, you are so silly. I was not trying to love you!”  
With his palms he forces Harry to raise his eyes and look and him.  
“I was not trying to love you. I did those things because I loved you. I still do and will always do whether you believe it or not.”  
Melanie’s headache worsens. How is she supposed to handle this? To surprise her yet further, Snape pulls the boy into a hug. And Harry reacts by throwing his arms around the man’s neck.  
“Why would you love me?,” Harry asks quietly. “I’m not my mum.”  
“I’m well aware of that Mr Potter. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out you are not your mum.”  
Snape pauses for a moment. His hand starts to rub circles on Harry’s back.  
“I didn’t adopt your mum. I adopted you. And I love you, even though you are being so very silly.”  
“Why would you love me?,” Harry asks, his voice even more quiet.  
Snape pauses again before delivering a very unexpected answer:  
“That’s a good question. I don’t know.”  
Harry raises his head to look at Snape in surprise. Snape drives the conversation away from the topic:  
“Might I suggest that we go home again, together, and start it over?”  
He starts striking the boy’s hair with one hand, absentmindedly. Harry comes back to the seam of his shirt.  
“All right,” Snape sighs. “I won’t force you. But I will be there in the office. I will be waiting for you there as long as it is open, today, tomorrow and all the days to come as well. You can find me there anytime you feel like… going home again. Do you understand?”  
Harry’s crying calms down and eventually ends.  
“I want to stay here today,” he murmurs.  
“That’s alright. Still, I will be there in the office until it closes. You can find me there if you change your mind. Understand?”  
Harry nods.  
“Do you have enough clothes and your things for tonight? Do you want me to bring you anything from home?”  
Without looking up, Harry slowly shakes his head.  
“Socks?”  
A drop of tear is an inch away from escaping the corner of Melanie’s eye. She looks at Snape, who is now fully concentrating on his son.  
Harry shakes his head again.  
“You need to go wash your face.”  
He wipes the last drops of tears from the boy’s cheek. Harry slowly stands up, and so does Snape. He pulls the boy into another hug.  
“Don’t be silly. I love you.”  
That night, long after curfew, Melanie still sees Harry’s room dimly lighted. Making her way there, through the window she finds the boy lying in bed and seeming lost in his thoughts.  
Gently pushing the window open, she says:  
“It’s past curfew, Harry. You should turn off your lamp.”  
“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Harry murmurs while reaching for the lamp, still disoriented by being cut from his thoughts.  
“It’s fine, dear. Are you alright? Do you need anything?”  
“I’m okay, ma’am. Thank you.”  
“Good night, Harry.”  
Walking back to her office, Melanie looks up at the rising moon. Only a few minutes ago it was still invisible.  
But the clouds have moved away and there, the moon is shining in the clear night sky.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> Thank you for dropping by. I hope you enjoy. Your comments are welcome and cherished, always ;)

“He has been waiting for you,” Melanie smiles and gestures to the window looking out to the playground. “Just over there.”  
Snape slowly walks towards it and Melanie stands up to join him. But the bench occupied by Harry just a minute ago is now empty.  
“Wait… where is he? I have just seen him there.”  
Snape sighs, his head slightly dropped.  
“Perhaps he has just seen me arriving.”  
Melanie glances at the man, feeling a twist in her heart. He is again keeping his promise to show up the moment the office opens. He doesn’t look like he had slept last night.  
“Please take a seat, Mr Snape. I think I will just go check on him real quick.”  
“Please don’t push him to see me if he isn’t ready yet, Madam,” Snape says quietly.  
“I won’t.”  
Melanie opens the door, only to be taken by surprise.  
Harry is standing right there, blocking the door with his little form and his trunk and owl cage. He slightly jumps but quickly regains composure and looks up at Melanie:  
“Good morning, Madam Tirrel,” he timidly greets.  
“We said good morning already an hour ago Harry,” Melanie replies. The smile comes back to her face. “Come in.”  
The boy slowly steps in, shooting a quick glance at Snape before start observing the top of his shoes.  
Snape smiles. A true smile. He rises from his seat to approach Harry and crouches down to meet his eyes.  
“Home?,” he asks quietly.  
Harry nods, flushing to the top of his ears. Snape stands up and gently ruffles his hair.  
“Then say goodbye to Madam Tirrel. Did you already say goodbye to Miss Blackburn and Mr Warren?”  
“No, sir.”  
“I suggest you go find them then. Leave your trunk and owl here, I’ll keep them.”  
“Wait a moment, Harry,” Melanie puts in. “May I have a word with you in private first?”  
She guides the boy to the private guest room next to the office and sits down with him, looking him in the eyes.  
“I’m very happy you are going home again,” she smiles.  
“Thank you, ma’am.”  
“I just want to remind you about the emergency contact,” she picks at the object around the boy’s neck. “I believe you still remember our conversation about how you chose to cope with your difficulties last time. Much as I understand your distress, I have to impress on you that it was not a good idea Harry. This object is placed here to prevent exactly that. We want to make sure no child has to run away on their own because there is no one to turn to. I want you to remember that a simple signal from you would have summoned us and we would have been able to assist you without you wandering off alone in the street. It’s dangerous. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, ma’am. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s alright, you have said sorry for that. My point is I would like you to actually use it if any problems arise again this time. I promise we will be there for you and will respond immediately. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, ma’am,” Harry voice falls quiet.  
“Do you trust us, Harry?”  
Melanie grips his chin to raise his face so that he looks straight at her.  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Then can I have your promise that you will turn to us when you are in need?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
Melanie nods in approval.  
“How are you feeling now?”  
“I dunno…”  
“I see. I believe you can find Leila somewhere in the playground. There’s a good chance Sam is there too.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
Coming back to the office, Melanie grabs a book from her shelf and hands it to Snape.  
“This is my book,” she explains. “I wrote down all my experience with orphaned children, many of whom were traumatised. That includes three of them whom I adopted myself. I hope you might find it helpful at some point.”  
“Thank you very much, Madam,” Snape replies with a nod.  
Soon enough Harry is back, energised by the running trip. Snape scans him from top to toe.  
“Where’s your jacket?”  
“It’s hot,” he answers.  
“But it’s windy.”  
“It’s not cold. We are going to apparate, aren’t we? It’ll take only seconds to reach home.”  
“Fine,” Snape sighs and stands up. “Goodbye, Madam Tirrel. Thank you very muchyou’re your support.”  
“Goodbye, Madam Tirrel,” Harry follows.  
“Goodbye. And good luck!,” Melanie smiles at them both.  
She sees them to the gate and watches them walking to the apparation point, Snape holding Harry’s trunk in one hand and his little hand in the other. She prays that all will be well.

o0o

“Madam Tirrel?,” Snape exclaims in surprise. “Miss Blackburn?”  
“Good morning, Mr Snape,” Melanie greets. ”I guess you forgot that yesterday was the last day of you adaptation period, so we are paying a visit.”  
“Yesterday? Merlin, I forgot indeed. I apologise, Madam. Please enter.”  
He gestures them into the small and old house in the deserted muggle neighbourhood. As they step in, they hear the staircase shaking under bouncing steps.  
“Walk, young man,” Snape addresses the boy who has just bounced all the way down the stairs. “Look who have come.”  
He steps aside in the narrow hallway to reveal the visitors.  
“Madam Tirrel! Leila!,” Harry exclaims cheerfully.  
“Good morning, Harry,” Leila beams. “How are you?”  
“I’m fine. Why are you here?”  
Melanie notices Snape open his mouth but then shuts it and thinks for a moment before opening it again.  
“Why don’t you go and make us some tea, Mr Potter?”  
He reaches the boy, gently removes his jacket and puts it on the hanger. Harry beams:  
“Yes, I will.”  
“And walk.”  
The boy ignores that and bounces into the kitchen. Snape shakes his head.  
“Please come in, Madam Tirrel and Miss Blackburn.”  
They enter a small living room covered in books in all dimensions. Snape takes a wooden chair, leaving the two worn-out armchairs for the guests.  
“Are you about to leave for somewhere?,” Melanie asks.  
“We are departing for a shopping trip, but it’s not urgent. We can go later. I apologise again, Madam. I shouldn’t have forgot to come yesterday.”  
“It’s alright, Mr Snape,” Melanie raises a hand to stop him. “You are not the only one. People tend to forget it.”  
In fact, most of the adoption cases forgot to come for the appointment at the end of their adaptation period. That is more often than not a good sign; when things have fallen into place people just forget about the adoption and only remember that they are a family.  
Harry comes back with a tray of tea, his tongue sticking out as he concentrates hard on the business.  
“May I talk to you a little, Harry?,” Leila asks.  
Snape gives Harry a nod:  
“Perhaps you can take Miss Blackburn to your room? He has a little living space there, Miss Blackburn, I hope you don’t mind.”  
“Of course not, Mr Snape,” Leila waves him off. “Come Harry, show me your room.”  
With her wand Leila levitates two cups of tea along with them when they go upstairs. Melanie turns to Snape:  
“So how has it been, Mr Snape?”  
Snape pauses for a moment. It has been another three weeks; he is now much relaxed and again composed.  
“I guess it’s not too much to say it has been well.”  
“That’s great,” Melanie smiles.  
They talk more over the progress the new family have made. Melanie is well satisfied. Some awkwardness is still there; there is still things to improve, but that applies to most families, adoption or otherwise.  
“I am very glad where we have arrived at, Mr Snape,” she twinkles her eyes.  
“It’s very much thanks to your support, Madam. Without your help we could not have made it.”  
“You are very welcome. Can I see Harry’s room and collect Leila from there?”  
“Certainly, Madam.”  
Melanie follows Snape upstairs, wondering how such small and old stairs could survive an eleven year old’s bouncing day in day out, which seems very likely. Well, but Snape is a wizard.  
She steps in a simple but cozy room. There is not much decoration and all the furniture looks very old, but it is well-organised and lively nevertheless. Harry and Leila are sinking in two grand pillow sofas on the floor, facing the fireplace.  
“How are you two doing?”  
“We are doing great,” Leila smiles. “Are we leaving?”  
“Yes,” Melanie replies.  
She steps further into the room. Harry stands up.  
“Everything well, Mr Potter?,” she gently asks the little boy.  
With a timid beam, he nods:  
“Yes, Madam Tirrel.”  
Once back at her office with Leila, Melanie sits down and opens the case’s folder while absentmindedly asks:  
“Any report from your part?”  
“Things are well,” Leila answers. “Harry is relaxed and happy. Finally he has the chance to be his age.”  
“That sounds quite optimistic.”  
“The only thing he is concerned about at the moment is the approaching school year. He is afraid the other kids will accuse Mr Snape of playing favourite on him and some other things along that line. I asked if he trusts Mr Snape can handle it for them both, and he said yes.”  
Melanie nods to herself.  
“Case closed, I assume?,” Leila eyes her with a soft smile, placing the emergency contact portal on the desk.  
“Case closed.”  
As the stamp falls onto the first page of the case’s documents, a photo conjures itself, joining the crowd of photos on the wall. Melanie quietly views the new image of a young man with a stone cold expression wrapping a loving arm around the back of a brightly smiling little boy.  
They have arrived.  
They are home.

**THE END**

 


End file.
